Advanced personal electronic devices can have small form factors. These personal electronic devices can include, but are not limited to, tablets and smart phones. Use of such personal electronic devices involves manipulation of user interface objects on display screens that also have small form factors to complement the design of the personal electronic devices. Existing methods for manipulating user interface objects on reduced-size touch-sensitive displays can be inefficient. Further, existing methods generally provide less precision than is preferable.